Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure
film starts with a bright sunny day at a windmill as Thomas puffs along his branch line Narrator: It was a bright, sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the Tank Engine was working on his branch line with his faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel Thomas: [cheekily] Keep an eye out for Bertie, Clarabel. I don't want him taking me by surprise. Clarabel: [angry] You should stop thinking about racing, Thomas. saw Bertie crossing the bridge above him and charges forward Annie: And keep your eyes on the... Thomas starts racing RAILS! Annie and Clarabel: Ooooh! whistles catching Bertie's attention and he honks back. They start racing. Thomas passes under the bridge at great speed Clarabel: Not so fast! Rainbow Dash: Girls, it's just for fun! Let Thomas race if he wants to! Fuli: Yeah! Besides, this is my kind of travel style! Connor Lacey: Yee-haw! looks at the road but Bertie isn't there. Then the bus races into view and they drive and puff side by side Thomas: Maybe you should just give up now, Bertie! You know I'm going to win! Bertie: You won't if you don't look where you're going! (chuckles) Thomas: (gasp) Twilight Sparkle: Look out! a construction going on just ahead. Thomas manages to avoid it just in time Annie: Slow down, Thomas! The signal! The signal! Mewtwo: Look who's up ahead! looks and gasps seeing Toby approaching him from the other direction Thomas: Express coming through! signalman quickly switches the points Toby: Oh, oh! speeds past Toby into a siding behind the signalbox as Toby stops Toby: Thomas! Applejack: Sorry, Toby! Jimmy Z: That won't happen again! Thomas: (chuckles) spots Bertie up ahead and speeds up Bertie: Looks like I'm going to win this time! (chuckles) Uh-oh! Oh, no! the excavator is ahead of him. Bertie slows down and tries to get by Oliver Bertie: Oh, no! Out of the way! Oliver: Oh, Bertie! I'm so sorry! No, no, don't push! Thomas: laughs Better luck next time, Bertie! Oliver: Oh, let me just turn around here. Bertie: Typical. Why it is always me? Oliver: Oh, I'm sorry, my friend. Thin Clergyman rides on his bike and stop to look at the direction that Bertie's heading. The opening credits play as Thomas speeds on on his branch line. The title appears and it said: The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Narrator: The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. scene changes to Ffarquhar Station where Thomas stops Annie: furious (groans). At last. Never again. Oh, Thomas, you know the Fat Controller DOESN'T approve of you RACING! Thomas: naughtily Ha, ha! Nonsense! What does he know? I've been racing on my branch line for years! mischievously wheeshing his steam all over Annie's face causing her to cough Clarabel: irritated Well, I know that your passengers don't like being bounced about like peas in a frying pan! Girl: Yay! Lightning McQueen: You were saying? rolls her eyes Maisie Lockwood: But they're right, Thomas. You need to be more careful when you do that. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. It's good to race but you've need to be careful of what's ahead of you. Discord: Well, if you ask me, Annie and Clarabel are just race poopers and won't support racing very much. Chris Kratt: And besides, didn't you two learn not to complain about Thomas racing after being pulled by Caitlin by now? and Clarabel look at each other in realization Annie: Oh, I guess we forgot. Clarabel: Yeah. Thanks for the reminder. Chris Kratt: Don't mention it. Martin Kratt: Now say sorry to Thomas. Annie and Clarabel: Sorry, Thomas. Bertie: when seeing that Thomas had won] It's not fair! I'm always getting stuck behind slow vehicles. Ever since they started work on that new branch line. 'Clarabel: '(gasps) New branch line? Irelanders: What? guard blew his whistle for Thomas to go '''Annie: '''What new branch line? '''Bertie: '''Oh, the one that's going to run from Arlesburgh Harbour up to Harwick. Kion: Whoa, can you believe it? Sunset Shimmer: A new branch line.